


Times like this

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dreamworld Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ToT: Chocolate Box, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Sometimes, it's easy to forgive his faults.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Something quick with your favourites. ;) Have a great day!

Strong hands. Long, sturdy fingers, rough at the tips.

Reynir is naive, and sheltered, and annoying, but at the very least Lalli can tell that he has never shied from hard work, and that's something. It's enough to forgive him, a little.

Maybe he can forgive him more than a little. When those hands dip beneath his clothes, slipping them down and off. When those hands slide. When one brushes lightly along his stomach, and the other trails over his hips, his thighs, dips down in between them.

Lalli closes his eyes. It's easy to lose himself in those hands.

* * *

Mouth on his lips. Jaw. Neck. Reynir kisses Lalli as if he's taking a long drink of water, deep, endless.

It's better than talking. There are times when Lalli's had more than enough of that.

But like the hands that show that Reynir isn't so useless after all, the way he uses his mouth makes it easy to forgive him for the way that he doesn't shut up. Sometimes. Now and then.

Especially when he ducks his head, when he drags those kisses down, and keeps going. When Lalli has to bite his tongue just to hold in the noise.

* * *

It only works for so long. Biting his tongue. Holding it in. There's only so much Lalli can stand.

He tilts his head back, back against the thick moss spread out over the forest floor of his mind. His gasps are louder than they should be. It's annoying.

Sliding his hand down, he sweeps the long fringe out of Reynir's face. Wraps it around his fingers, grips it, holds it out of the way as Reynir dips his head again.

Lalli lets his eyes slip open. Stares up at his sky.

He can forgive almost anything at times like this.


End file.
